Settling the Rage
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Yang can't get losing to Neo out of her head, and needs to find closure. A fight for her life might have had a bigger impact on Yang's Love life. -Summary and notes inside each chapter-
1. Chapter 1

**_..._**

 ** _(ノ^o^)ノ_**

 _Well, look at that, a new story!_

 _And yes, before you ask, it will contain lotz of smut and funny situations LOL_

 _If any of you (dear readers) were following the story "Blame the Dust!" you might have noticed a note in the final chapter (Revelations)_ _letting you know that I was about to publish a new story, well this is it!_

 _I didn't write this story by myself, it was originally planned as a one-shot and it was written by my dearest friend "araniladin"_

 _And after sharing some ideas of what could've happened, he kindly invited me to Co-Write this story! I feel so glad he did, I'm having_ _such a good time and I really like to share ideas and plots for future chapters._

 _Give us a chance, leave a rvw and I assure you, y'all will have a great time reading._

* * *

 **Additional Tags:**

Smol Dom. Smol Lesbian. wlw. Fightings and fucking. Sexting. Some people just like to watch. Yes this chapter has hating on Jaune!

 **Warning:**

Lotz of smut! Probably... something else (?)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

 **Settling the Rage**

 **By:** araniladin&LeylazinD

 **Chapter 1.**

 **By: **araniladin****

The pink parasol flashed at Yang's head, but she ducked. Her counter attack struck nothing, her opponent, a pink and brown hair girl named Neo spinning to the outside. Another strike, but Yang's blow just hit air. The parasol smacked into her stomach, knocking her back. Yang felt the fire in her grow. Her attacks shot out in lightning succession, but Neo was faster, spinning and dodging just a bit faster.

Yang growled, her reach granted by being almost a foot taller than her opponent being countered by the bitch kicking and using her parasol. Ember Celica absorbs the iron hard strikes from Neo's weapon, but any counterattack Yang put forth was foiled, her fist striking air. Each missed blow grows the rage in her gut, doubt robbing her rational.  
The short girl kicked at Yang, and the blonde twisted her hand around, catching her ankle. Twisting her hips, Yang threw the girl, spinning Neo through the air, aiming for some crates against the wall. Neo arrested her spin by slapping the ground with her palms and spiralling around. Turning the throw into a cartwheel, Neo sat on the crate Yang threw her at. The parasol opens, resting on the two toned girl's shoulder as she smiled.

Yang screamed, leaping forward at that smirk. Neo flips backwards over the crate, Yang missing again. She leaps over the crate, inside Yang's reach. Yang's mouth hung open, Neo's hands of her jacket. Looking up at the taller blonde, the brown and pink eyed bitch frowned. It was a split second in a fight of lightning moments, but it stood out. Neo should have jumped over Yang and used her whole body to toss the blonde like a doll, but instead, the small girl pulled on Yang's jacket, and their lips met.  
Yang shoots up in her bed, panting. That girl, that fight. Yang shakes her head. That was not what happened. Neo knocked her out, throwing her against the roof the train car, but she did hesitate, didn't she?

Yang jumped out of the top bunk, walking to the bathroom. Splashing water on her face, the blonde girl tried to calm down. Looking at herself in the mirror, Yang frowned. The number of fights she lost was countable on one hand and she remembered each one. She knew why she lost her fights. This fight, this one...did Neo hesitate,or was Yang filling in gaps? She splashed more water on her face to calm the beating of her heart. She splashed more water of her face, her fingers combing through her hair, but failing to dispel the images. The played out, fighting Neo, but rather than kicks and punches, it was gentle caresses. Neo's fingers warm on her exposed skin. The softness of her neck under Yang's hand, her head resting on the blonde's bosom...Yang slammed both fist of the counter, cracking the mable.  
"Opps," Yang said, stepping back. She walked back into the dorm, grabbing her clothes. She stripped out of her pajamas in the room, tossing the tank top and shorts onto her bed. YAng dressed in her normal attire, black boy shorts and yellow halter top, brown jacket and asymmetrical skirt to cover them. She sat on the floor to put on her mismatched socks, one bright orange thigh high, the other a burnt orange that came up to her knee. Slipping of her boots, she ties a gray bandana over the broken zipper of left boot. Grabbing her helmet from the stand next to the door, Yang headed out into the night.

Walking down the hallway, she heard a clock strike midnight, twelve gongs vibrating throughout the night. It followed her all the way to the garage, where her motorcycle, Bumblebee, waited for her.

Strapping on her helmet, she started up her motorcycle with a hard kick. Launching out of Beacon with a roar, Yang steered towards the freeway that cut through Vale. The wind blew past her ears, blocking out the sounds of the world. The road was mostly free, just a few trucks making late night deliveries to shops, but Yang darted around them, gunning Bumblebee faster and faster. As the wind blew in her ears, her mind raced. The images of Neo, feeling her under her arms. Yang's mind wondered, remembering the strawberry scent the girl had, that little half smirk that had drawn out the rage inside her before, now it filled her with something else...

Yang braked as a truck cut her off, barreling onto the freeway, and forcing her to focus on the road in front of her. Pulling her motorcycle sideways before gunning the engine, Yang shot out parallel to the back of the truck, jumping the guard rail and flying through the air. That moment of freefall filled her body with a sense of excitement. Bumblebee slammed into the soft grass and rage fills Yang's body alongside the excitement, her Semblance responding. She twist the accelerator and jumps the gap back onto the freeway, heading deeper into the city.

The next offramp is a sharp turn back under the freeway. Yang gunned it and jumped two lanes of traffic, filling more of her Semblance flood her body. Battle sings in her blood, wanting out. A sharp jerk on the handlebars, and Yang headed farther into the shady side of Vale.

Junior's club appeared after a few more turns, each one gut wrenchingly sharp, the blonde haired girl pushing herself to distract the feelings in the pit of her...body. Yang speeded into the parking lot near the club, braking at just the last moment, Bumblebee's rear tire lifting off the ground. She yanked off her helmet, tossing it onto the handlebars and pulling out the keys to her motorcycle. Dusting off her skirt, Yang headed towards the club.

Yang had to cross the road to enter the club, walking past an alley that separated the club from the building next to it. A flash of white and pink caught her eye. Yang looked down into the alley, but nothing moved. Flicking her wrist, Ember Celica covers her wrist.

Arms raised, Yang walked into the alley. Nothing jumped out at her, but she felt someone close. Reaching the end of the alley, it T'd off behind the club and the building next to it. The sound of cloth on cloth was the only warning Yang received.

A roll to the side as a parasol smashed into where she was standing. Yang fired off a blast of fire, but Neo stopped it with her open parasol. The blast did scoot the two toned hair girl back, Neo looking surprised at the force of Yang's blow. Yang took a good look at her, the dual haired girl wearing a white half jacket over a reinforced corset, green pants tucked into knee high combat boots. Necklaces covered her small bit of cleavage, flashing a bit of light in the dim alley.

Yang growled, sensing the fear, her Semblance flooding her and her weapons with power. She launched at Neo, each strike an echoing blast of fire. Neo's parasol defeated Yang's shotgun powered punches, but each one pushed the small girl back, forcing her to be much more defensive, unable to launch a kick or use the parasol offensively. Yang punched faster, round after round ejecting from her gauntlets. Neo's parasol blocked and deflected each blow, trying to stop Yang's offensive. The blonde was not giving any ground and taking the little Neo had. Yang's semblance raged around her, lighting her hair of fire. The small girl's lips press together, and she stumbled. Yang's fist flew past the parasol, right at Neo's face. The small girl ducked under the punch, but right into Yang's other attack, a knee smash into her gut.

Neo fell to the ground, gasping. Yang jumped, slammed her fist into the ground as Neo rolled away from the failed attack. She spun onto her hands, cartwheeling onto her feet. Gauntleted fist grabbed Neo, and slam her against the wall of the club.

Neo squeaks, trying to beat back the blonde, but looking into those red eyes, the heat rising off her, the fire sparkling in her hair, fear filled Neo's face. Yang lifted her up, till she could look into those pink and brown mismatched eyes. The fear drew a smirk, but Neo's fist to Yang's lips drew blood. Yang slammed the girl back into the wall, pressing closer to trap her from using her legs and robbing Neo's already pathetic fists of any real power. Dropping her arms, Neo looked into Yang's eyes, blinking, brown-pink, blink pink-brown, blink, pink-pink. Yang panted, blood dripping from her split lip, her heart hammering in her chest. The rage in her heart, her Semblance, jumbles her thoughts. Punch her, hit her, kiss her, ravage her, make the bitch scream. Yang's mouth sits close to Neo's, smelling her sweet breath, a hint of chocolate and vanilla. The dream, the last fight, those thoughts, they mix and swirl. It built up, and Yang had to do something.

Yang closed the gap between their lips, Neo's pink eyes widening. Small arms beat on Yang's chest, one, two, three, before grabbing her coat and pulling down on the blonde. Yang's eyes opened, a touch of surprise at Neo returning the kiss. Their lips pressed hard against each other. Breaking the kiss, Yang took a half step back, confused. Pulling her booted feet under her, Neo kicked off the wall, toppling them both to the floor of the alley.

Yang landed with a grunt, but it is cut off when Neo kissed her again, pulling up on Yang's coat to keep her from breaking the kiss again. Yang hugged Neo, pulling her down, than rolling, placing Neo under her, straddling the small girl. Neo let out a soundless laugh, lips red with Yang's blood. Touching her lip, Neo licks the blood from it, then touches Yang's face, grinning.

They kiss again, Yang's hands resting on Neo's hips and moving up. Yang had kissed a few girls before, but none of them had felt like this before. Neo's lips sent a shock through her, a need she had not felt before. They both moaned into the kiss, Neo's hands moving into Yang's blonde hair. Booted legs wrapped around Yang's waist, pulling her body into contact with Neo's. Their clothes rubbed against each other. Yang ripped the belt buckle off Neo, the button to her pants flying into the dark beyond them. Her fingers dove between Neo's legs, the pink silk panties she wore wet. Neo moaned at the touch, breaking the kiss as her back arched.

The brown and pink haired girl pulled on Yang's jacket, opening it up. She pushed up on Yang's top, the blonde's large breasts heaving in the yellow demi bra she wore. Her hands moved under the material, pushing the material off Yang's breasts. The blonde let out a moan as Neo squeezed them, her hands alternating. The two toned girl smiled, Yang's breasts much too big for her hands, but she kept playing with them.

Yang's fingers spasmed between Neo's legs at the teasing of her breasts, pushing the silk cloth into Neo's slit. She responded to that with an arched back, grinding against the fingers. Both girls breathing became heavier, Neo's corset binding her a bit more than Yang's mostly free torso. Using her less busy hand, Yang's fingers rip off Neo's white coat, sending more buttons to fly into the dark. Neo's soundless laugh showed she was enjoying Yang's attempts. The corset did not give in to the causal pull of Yang's first try to have Neo also topless. Tugging on it, Yang lifted Neo off the pavement, but the leather and metal contraption refused to break. Yang's mind tried to come up with a better plan than rip it off, but Neo's attention to her breasts fogged her mind.

Neo gripped Yang's nipples between her fingers, and twisted. The few plans that Yang had formed to strip the clothes off her current lover vanish in a moan. A new one formed in her head, however, and Yang's moan turned into a smirk. The fingers between Neo's legs rub harder and deeper into her. Yang's thumb rubbed the top of Neo's slit, pushing down on her clit hood. Neo's fingers squeezed in pleasure, and she let out a squeaking moan, stopped when Yang kissed her again. Neo grinded against Yang's fingers, using her body to beg for more. Callused fingers push aside the soaked panties and push into Neo. She froze, lifting her body up against Yang.

Yang might have thought it sweet, or cute, but since Neo was using her breasts as the anchor points to lift off the ground, Yang was not thinking much. Her thumb pressed harder as her one finger slid along Neo's inner wall. Neo made little squeaking sounds, before muffling them by kissing along Yang's breasts, biting when Yang's thumb pressed harder down. Yang pushed her chest up, forcing more of her breasts towards Neo's eager mouth. When Neo's mouth latched onto Yang's nipple, she slide another finger into the pink and brown haired girl.

Neo's breathing increases, panting as she took Yang's nipple between her teeth and bit down. Fire spread throughout Yang's core, and she used one hand to hold Neo's head to her breast. Yang straddled the smaller girl, pinning her right leg to the ground as she grinded against it, moaning as she starts to relieve the pressure that Neo built inside her. The smaller girl reached down to where Yang was grinding on her, reaching into Yang's shorts. Feeling the warm hand on her more delicate parts, Yang stopped. They were in a back alley, half naked, which did not bother Yang that much, but still, and had each others hands down the other's pants.

"Hey, hey, we should go someplace more private," Yang said, moving her hand away from Neo's head. The smaller girl nodded, and they both stood. The blonde licked her fingers clean, smiling down at Neo as she does the same to her hand. The pink and brown haired girl leaned against the blonde, her face squished against the other's breasts.  
Neo pointed to a door not too far down the alley, and taking Yang's hand, lead them into it. It was a dark corridor, many metal doors set along the inside. Yang had to guess it was some kind of motel or apartment complex. Neo stopped outside one of the doors, a fading "42" the only difference between it and the "44" and "40" next to it. Unlocking it, Neo throws Yang into the room, following.

Yang caught Neo as she launched herself at the blonde, closing and locking the door to the studio room. A bed sat in the middle of the far wall, a curtained off section marking a bathroom, and what looked like a kitchenette that was sized for a doll. Yang walked backwards holding Neo, who wrapped her legs around Yang's waist. They kiss, tongues fighting back and forth between their mouths.

The back of her knees hit the the bed, and Yang fell backwards on it. Neo fell on top of her, laughing without making a sound, face first into Yang's breasts. Yang giggled as Neo went back to licking and kissing her large mounds. She pulled off Neo's jacket, and having access to the back of the corset, she tugged it. The corset did not part under Yang's fingers as she wanted. Disgruntled, Yang started to unbutton the corset. She grumbled under her breath, actually having to take out each button. She tries ripping them off, but they were sewn on much better than her jacket or pants. Neo let out a silent giggle, watching Yang's intense concentration at her task of removing Neo's clothes. Once the corset was open, Yang grabbed two of the buttons, and twisted them off, tossing them towards the wall. Neo sat back, the corset falling off her front, frowning.

"It was fitting the theme," Yang said with a smile.

Neo rolled her eyes, and grabbed Yang's jacket, pulling it off. She grabbed the buttons and ripped them off, tossing them behind her, adding Yang's top and bra fell to the floor on top of it. Neo's head dove into the exposed breasts. Her teeth sank into the soft, pale flesh. Yang moaned, her hands in the other girl's hair.

Neo's kisses are rough, more teeth than lips. Her mouth followed the slope of Yang's breasts from the bottom to her pink nipples. She left a trail of teeth marks along the blonde's skin, her smile hidden from Yang as she took a nipple in her mouth and bit down on it. Yang launched forward. Neo let the nipple fall from her mouth, sliding up Yang's body to kiss her, rubbing the offended nipple in her fingers.

The tall girl calmed down with the kiss, her hands exploring Neo. Yang stripped Neo exposing her small, rose tipped breasts, planting a kiss on the top of each one. Biting her lower lip, the pink and brown haired girl pulled off Yang's belts, tossing them to the ground and freeing the skirt around Yang's waist. Yang grabbed a belt, grinning at Neo as she snapped it between her hands. Neo's smiled, but shook her head. She kissed Yang on the lips, nippling it as a way of apology, although her wink, along side turning her eye brown, suggested maybe later. Yang let the belt fall back to the ground, and grabbed Neo's waist. Rolling, she pinned the girl under her, and grabbed her pants, pulling them down, stopping at the tops of her boots. They were sexy boots, and nice, but now they were in the way. When Yang started pulling on them, Neo sat up, pulling her feet in, looking scared. The blonde sat back on her heels, frowning. Worrying her lower lip, Neo pulled off her boots, and gently placed them against the wall. Yang fumed waiting for Neo to remove her footwear, and removed her gauntlets waiting for Neo to finish. Once her boots are safe from Yang's destructive mitts, Neo sat back on the edge of the bed, sticking both her legs out around Yang's head. Growling, she used her teeth to remove Neo's pants, peeling them off her legs. Neo laid back of the bed, wearing just her wet panties and a large grin. Yang's mouth traveled up Neo's legs, kissing and nipping her inner thigh. Neo's hands entangle in Yang's hair, pulling her closer to the apex of her legs, wanting to feel that warm tongue on a more intimate spot. Yang kissed around the spot that Neo kept trying to direct her towards, biting her inner thigh. Neo wiggled on the bed, legs squeezing around Yang's head, back arching. She grabbed as much hair as she could, trying to force Yang to please her in one spot. The blonde's tongue pressed up against the wet panties, slowly moving from bottom to top, nipping when she reached the apex. Neo made her pseudo moan, encouraging Yang to do it again.

Yang twist her fingers in Neo's panties, wrapping the strings around them. The pressure on Neo's sex caused her to writhe in pleasure, Yang's tongue pushing against the cloth. Neo clawed at Yang's head, tugging on her hair, silently begging for more. As she grinds into Yang's face, something snaps, and the pressure lessens on her slit. Chest heaving, Neo looked down. In one hand, Yang held the snapped panties in one hand, smirking up at Neo as her lips press against the pink and brown hair girl's bare pussy.  
Never having been with a woman, Neo's response suggest that Yang was doing a good job. Her dainty heels drum against Yang's back, faster as the blonde girl's tongue pushed deeper into her. Neo clawed into Yang's scalp as she orgasmed. Yang swirled her tongue around Neo, trying to prolong the pleasure. Once Yang had control of her head again, she crawled up onto the bed next to Neo.

The small girl laid on the bed, breathing heavy. Yang laid on her side, resting on her arm. Pink and brown eyes open, looking at her lover. Neo leaned over, kissing Yang's wet lips, licking them clean. Falling back, Yang rolled on top of Neo, not letting her break the kiss, although Neo did not seem want her to stop. Throwing a leg over her stomach, Yang sat up, pushing down on Neo's chest when she lifted up, following the lips she had so enjoyed. Neo watched as Yang kneeled over her, pulling down her shorts, and panties, exposing her trim pussy. The pink and brown hair girl licked her lips, reaching out and touching it. Yang let out a sigh, pushing against Neo's fingers as the girl slides one into her. Neo's touch was light, exploring Yang, listening to each response her body gave, although Yang's moans gave a much more vocal response to Neo. Arching back, Yang grabbed the comforter behind her, tugging on it. Neo curled her fingers inside Yang, rubbing it against the inside of her pussy. The blonde moaned louder and louder. Neo slid another finger inside Yang, her thumb on her clit. Yang gasped, arching her back more, lifting off Neo's stomach. Her hands curled into fist in the blanket, her knees squeezed Neo's ribs, anchoring her as pleasure filled her core. Neo moved her fingers faster, raising Yang's moans to a fever pitch. Her thighs lockdown over Neo's hand as an orgasm moved through her body.

Laying down next to Neo, Yang caught her breath. She had her eyes closed, deep breaths heaving her breast up and down. Neo crawled on top of Yang, resting her head on Yang's full bosom. The smaller girl reached up and started stroking Yang's golden hair. Yang chuckled, and started doing the same to Neo, running fingers through the two toned hair. Neo shook her head, and grabbed Yang's hands, pulling them around her. Neo petted Yang's head again when she hugged the small girl close to her chest. Yang yawned, rolling onto her side, keeping Neo hugged against her chest. The other girl made a displeased sound, and pushed on Yang's shoulder till she laid on her back. Crawling back onto Yang's stomach, Neo laid back between the blonde's breasts, nuzzling into them.

"Am I your pillow now?" Yang said, laughing as Neo nods. Grabbing the comforter, Neo covered them both. Yang yawned, which caused Neo to shake with silent laughter. Yang stretched before cuddling Neo through the blanket, falling into sleep.

The sun rose right into Yang's face, waking the blonde boxer up. Grumbling, she rolled over, right on top of the body next to her. Both girls flew off the bed, Neo grabbing her parasol, Yang taking up an aggressive stance on top of the bed, fist raised. The comforter fluttered to the ground at the foot of the bed. Neo blinked, eyes brown pink, to pink brown, smiling. Yang stood atop the bed for a few more seconds before laughing, her long hair sparkling in the morning sun. Jumping down, she hugged Neo, rubbing noses together to pull a silent laugh from the smaller girl. Neo nestled into Yang's boobs while shaking with soundless laughter. Yang jiggled with her own mirth.

"Gods, we are a pair," Yang said, stroking the top of Neo's head. The night was over, and she had left the dorm without a note or a call to her team about where she went. "I...I think I should go." Neo looked up, both eyes brown, frowning. "I'll be back, I promise, I just don't want my team to worry." Yang kissed Neo on the nose, but the other girl just continued to frown. Neo pulled Yang closer to her, resting her chin between Yang's breasts.

"I...could stay a little longer, maybe," Yang said, stammering. Neo's lip twitched, causing Yang to stammer some more. The feel of nude flesh on her, the heat of her small lover, fogged the blonde's mind. "I..well, you know, maybe we should get some clothes of?" The blonde boxer blushed. The pink and brown hair girl buried herself more into Yang, specifically, her cleavage, not pleased with that suggestion either.

Yang sighed. "Fine, but you have to make breakfast." Neo shook her head, moving Yang's breasts side to side, and pulled out another long suffering sigh. The girl attached to Yang leaned back and exposed the side of her neck, the marks of their lovemaking red on her pale skin.

Yang pointed to her breasts, teeth marks covering them. "We traded, so I think we're even." Neo latched onto one of Yang's nipples, and rolled it between her teeth. Yang's knees shake, gripping the small girl's head in one hand, not pulling her mouth off. Neo's hand moved between Yang's hands, cupping her sex and massaging it with her palm. Yang whimpered, and sat back on the bed. Neo pushed her onto her back, and started biting around her nipple. Yang's whimpers became moans as Neo used the information she learned last night. Yang pushed Neo into her chest, but the girl stopped. Laying atop Yang, she moved her head look up at her lover between the mounds of flesh. She licked her lips, opening her mouth, then snapping it closed. Yang caught her breath while trying to figure out what Neo wanted.

Sighing, Neo reached into her night stand. Pulling out a white board, she wrote "You cook breakfast, then I eat." Yang grinned, Neo matching it

.  
"Well, how can I turn that down?" Neo rolled off Yang, letting her walk to the small kitchenette. Having cooked for her sister for a number of years, and many of those with a household not always stocked to the fullest, Yang created a thin batter for pancakes.

Neo watched from the bed, her feet swinging over the edge of the bed. While not one to be vocal, the pink and brown haired girl managed to make appropriate noises to encourage Yang's cooking. Filling the only plate in the tiny apartment, Yang brought the food to the bed. Neo took the fork and knife, forcing Yang to hold the plate. Cutting a triangle out of the short stack, Neo ate some pancakes. Yang was sure it was not as long as it felt, but Neo took a long time to shallow.

Cutting another triangle out of the pancakes, she offers the fork up to Yang. Opening her mouth, Yang let Neo feed her. The smirk on Neo's face could be from Yang's awesome cooking, but from the sticky mess her face was becoming, and the warm syrup that was pooling on her breasts, the blonde girl was sure it was actually because of the mess Neo was making of her. Shared between the two of them, the short stack was gone in short order. Taking the plate, Neo placed it beside the bed before pushing Yang onto her back.

Kissing the blonde, Neo licked the syrup from her face. The hollow of her neck was next, as it pooled there when Yang was pushed horizontal. Neo spent a long time cleaning Yang's breasts, both hands squeezing and groping them as her tongue went in circles around the large mounds. The tall girl spread her legs as Neo teased her. Neo straddled one of Yang's toned thighs, rubbing herself on it while also rubbing Yang's wet silt with her own toned leg. Pushing down on her head, Yang pleaded for Neo to use her tongue elsewhere. Stubbornly, Neo bit down hard on Yang's breast, right around her nipple.

The moan Yang let out was the loudest she had ever uttered. Neo's lips wrapped around the bit nipple in apology, but that just prolongs Yang's moan. The blonde's hands slap around, hitting the bed, clenching in fists, but not touching the pink and brown haired girl. Neo replaced her lips with teeth, using her fingers to twist the other nipple.  
Cursing, Yang's back arches, and warmth spreads out from her sex throughout her body. Neo sat up, using Yang's sensitive breasts as hand rest as she rubbed harder on the leg under her. She had a look of supreme satisfaction on her face, turning into pleasure as she also orgasmed. As she stood up, Yang twisted her legs around Neo. Flipping Neo around, Yang moved so that as the smaller girl is under her, kneeling over her head so that only two pink eyes are visible.

"You said you would eat," Yang said, pushing Neo's hair from her face. Neo's cheeks moved as if smiling, but the warmth on Yang's slit made her smile. Yang sat fully on Neo's face, feeling her tongue part her folds. She leaned back and rested her hands on Neo's thighs. The pink and brown hair girl took advantage of what she learned yesterday, her tongue striking the spots inside Yang. The other girl also remembered Neo's moans from yesterday, and Yang's fingers slide into Neo's wet slit. Yang's fingers curl, seeking that spot inside Neo. The smaller girl used her tongue in the same way that the blonde boxer was using her fingers.

Both girls raced, trying to push the other girl over the edge. Yang's legs sat on top of Neo's arms, forcing her to use her tongue. Neo's experience with other girls would have been enough, but Yang knows how to use her own fingers on herself, and when her thumb found Neo's clit, Neo came first. Her teeth sank into Yang's thigh, leaving a bloody mark on her inner thigh. Yang yelped, slapping her lover's leg. The pink and brown haired girl went back to licking Yang, pushing her mouth farther onto the pussy in front of her. The blonde kept up her fingers inside Neo.

The warm tongue inside her, hitting the spot over and over again. Yang grabbed a fistful of Neo's hair, pulling up on her head as she drove two fingers inside her again. Neo's lower lips hold tight on Yang's fingers, and when the blonde came, Neo joined her. Yang's knees squeezed Neo's head as she came, holding her in place as her wetness covered her mouth. Neo's legs trapped Yang's hand, although the girl had no intention of removing her fingers.

As the glow left both girls, Yang rolled off of Neo. Grabbing the small girl, Yang played big spoon to Neo's little spoon. The pink and brown hair girl grabbed Yang's hands, holding them around her. They spend a long time like this, letting the sun raise. Yang had her back to the window this time, feeling the heat of it on her hair.

"It's always nice to start the day off with a Yang," the blonde girl said. Neo turned her head to roll her eyes, although she smirked the whole time, agreeing.

Neo stretched after waking from her short nap. Untangling herself from Yang, who had also fallen asleep, she tugged on the taller girl, pointing towards the curtain bathroom. Yang yawned, blinking her eyes, trying to make sense of Neo's gestures as her brain kicked in. No coffee and no adeline made Yang a slow girl. Following the finger, figuring out what the curtain was for, why she was awake again.

Neo pushed Yang out of the bed as she fell back into it. Yang grumbled from the ground, reaching up for the blankets. Neo rolled her eyes as she pulled them out of her reach. The blonde opened one eye, glaring up at the brown and pink haired witch.

"It's cold, just five more minutes," Yang said, her words slurred with sleep, Neo shook her head, and pointed again at the bathroom, miming washing herself. Yang stood, making a grab for the blankets again.

Neo grabbed her arm, pulled her onto the bed and landed on the blonde's back, straddling Yang. Yang yelped, her head buried in pillows and blankets. Pulling the linens from her face, the tall girl glared up at Neo. Twisting around, Neo matched Yang's glare with a cool look, than pointed to the bathroom.

"I don't want to," Yang said, pouting. Neo slapped her, jiggling her ass cheeks. The blonde yelped again, and tried to toss the small girl off her back. Neo used the thick blonde hair as a hold, and let Yang fail to remove her.

"Fine, I'll shower," Yang said, "but can you wash my back?" She flashed her teeth in a smile. The other girl nodded, and leaped off Yang's back.  
Yang stood up, and followed Neo into the tiny bathroom. It had a sink, toilet and a tiny shower stall. A pink towel hung near the shower, and a matching washcloth inside the stall. Neo started the water, letting it run till it was hot. Once the small shower started filling with steam, she pushed Yang in. The curvy girl fit, tightly.

She looked over her shoulder at Neo. "I feel a bit squished." Her breasts squashed against the far side of the stall, and the shower blasted almost right onto her face. At her first attempt to step out, Neo smacked the back of her thigh. Grabbing the shampoo, Neo started washing Yang's hair, after bracing herself against the wall and the stall so she could reach the top of the wannabe amazon's head.

"Hey, I'm a big girl, I can do this myself," Yang said, protesting. Well, not really protesting, more like enjoying. She was Ruby's big sister, and she played big sister to the girls in RWBY as well. She helped all of them through many problems, from Ruby's sensitivity, to Blake driving herself too hard, and Weiss being, well Weiss. She closed her eyes and let Neo wash her hair, and her back. The small hands in her hair and on her back felt good, and Neo seemed more intent on cleaning Yang than fooling around in the bathroom.

The water started cooling off, and Neo pulled Yang out. She reached for the towel, but Neo had it, and started drying Yang off with it

.  
"I can do this my-" Yang said, stopping when Neo shoved the towel into her mouth. Yang pushed Neo, removing the towel when the pink hair girl stumbled back. Neo pouted, letting her arms drop, and the towel hang from her hands.

Yang sighed. "Why do you keep trying to baby me?" Neo looked up at her, biting her lower lip. She patted her chest, between her breasts, then pointed at Yang. She wrapped her arms around herself, and keeping her eyes on Yang to see if she was understanding what she was trying to say.

"Heart hugs?" Yang said, confused. Neo sighed, then walked to Yang, hugging her and placing her head against her chest. She just squeezed the taller girl. The blonde held her hands up, confused, before lowering them to hug Neo back. "Oh, are you trying to show you care?" Neo nodded, not making eye contact. Yang patted the pink and brown hair girl's head. Neo looked up, smiling.

"You can keep going," Yang said, pulling the towel out of Neo's hands and kneeling so she could dry her hair. Neo took the towel, and finished doing what she started.  
Taking Yang's hand, she lead her to the bed, and had her sit on the floor. Pulling out a brush, Neo sat behind her, placing brush to hair.

"Wait," Yang said, looking over her shoulder. "I'm very...passionate about my hair." Neo nodded, and moved around to sit in front of Yang, handing her the brush. Yang blinked. "Wait, huh?" Neo moved the brush into her hair, and brushed it with Yang's hand on the handle. Yang started doing without Neo guiding her, brushing out the pink and brown hair. It took less time than she was use to, because Neo had about half the hair as she did, and it was not as voluminous as Yang's. Neo sat in a butterfly position as Yang brushed, soles of her feet together, knees out. She rocked a bit as Yang worked, enjoying herself in her soundless way.

Finishing, Yang starts brushing out her own hair, untangling the knots it gathered in the shower and from her sleep. Neo dressed, folding Yang's clothes and setting them next to her as she brushed her hair. The smaller girl cleaned, and Yang noticed she seemed to have a habitual nature to tidying up her small room. Her white coat hung over dresser, leaving her pale white shoulders bare as worked barefoot. Yang was a little mesmerized by how she moved, Neo seeming to be dancing a bit as she cleaned.

The pink and brown hair girl was finishing up the dishes by the time Yang had finished brushing out her hair. She dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed to slide her knee high boots on. Neo walked over, sitting next to Yang as she put her boots on. The girl had another look of sadness, resting her head on Yang's shoulder. She kicked her feet out in a nervous manner, biting her lower lip again as she watches Yang tie the bandana over the broken zipper.

"I think I should go now," Yang said, breaking the silence that had started to fill the small place. Neo nodded, not looking up. She pulled her scroll from her pocket, offering it to Yang. Taking it, Yang inputted her information.

She handed it back, standing and putting her coat on. She walked to the door, adjusting Ember Cecilia, stalling for time. "Listen, I had a good time…" she said, pausing to gather her thoughts. Neo looked up, not really looking at Yang.

"Sorry, I'm not good at this." Neo nodded, hanging her head again.

Yang bit her own lip. Sorting her own thoughts, Yang realized she did have a good time. "Call me, okay? I really did have a good time, and we should do it again." Neo's head snapped up so quickly that Yang thought she broke it. She nodded, smiling again. Yang returned it.

Yang opened the door, closed it, and walked back over to Neo. She placed two hands on her shoulder, Yang kissed Neo again. It lasted a good time, Neo reaching up to brace against the blonde's strong arms. Yang broke the kiss, blushing again. "Okay, bye for reals this time, else I'm going to stay longer than I should." Neo nodded, making shooing gestures as Yang laughed, finally leaving.

Yang walked out of the building, heading back to where she parked Bumblebee. Red cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold morning kept her distracted, else she might have seen a familiar red headed man

"Oh, I see you brushed your hair today. You know I do that. Come on, let us make a mess I can fix…"

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 _Well, this chapter's a bit long 'cause it was supposed to be a one-shot! Next chapter's are equally cool/sexy/fun to read, promise!_

 _If you liked this first chapter, leave a rvw letting us know; araniladin and I, are suckers for rvws! You have no idea how happy a comment or a PM make us_

 _its like fuel to us, they make us want to keep writing!_

 _So, if you like this, if y'all want to read the next chapter, use the small box down here!_

V


	2. Chapter 2

_**...**_

 **ヽ(•‿•)ノ**

UPDATE!

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Yang receives a mysterious text message. Things starts to makes sense..._

 _ **Notes:**_

 _This one is fairly short but that is because_ LeylazinD _wrote a lot more for chapter 3 and I was just giving her a push. (_ araniladin _)_

 _(See the end for more notes)_

 _ **Sorry, I accidently posted ch3 instead of ch2, so for those who already read it, please try to not spoil it for those who haven't, you can always share your thoughts with us via PM! And yeah, as you see we already have a few chapters ready to be posted, thing is... we'd like to get some rvws first!**_

* * *

 **"Settling the Rage"**

 **By:** araniladin&LeylazinD

 **Chapter 2**

 **By: araniladin**

The slight vibration of a phone shook Yang's bag. Professor Port rumbled on about a hunt of a Goliath, and the rest of her team and team JNPR paid differing levels of attention, from Weiss taking notes and Pyrrha ramrod straight listening to Ruby doodling in her book and Jaune drooling onto his shirt. None of them had their scrolls visible, and few people contacted Yang at all.

She leaned over to pull out a book on Grim from her bag, and snagged the scroll as well. Opening the book up to the chapter on the elephant Grimm, she hid her scroll between the pages. A message from an unknown number, Yang opened it.

It was a picture, familiar pink and brown haired woman in leather pants and a corset that was half on, exposing her breasts to the camera. A bright smile and sultry eyes warmed Yang's stomach, as much as those rose colored nipples. A text under it read "Guess who?"

Yang snapped the book closed, a loud clap echoing across the room. It drew the attention of the students, but not of the Professor, who still rambled on. The flush on her cheeks had the rest of her team staring at her.

"Professor, I have to use the restroom," Yang said as she almost but not run from the room. The book with her scroll tucked under her arm.

In the bathroom, she opened her scroll and typed back. "Holy Miles...that is actually hot. I'm glad you got my number, I realized we forgot to exchange last time."

A few seconds later, a messaged dinged on Yang's phone. "Aw, thanks babe. I am good at getting what I need. Beats wondering the backstreets making out with random girls. ;-D"

Yang laughed, and sent a "LoL" back in return. She frowned at her phone. That felt empty.

She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled down her bra. She lifted one of her breasts up, squeezing the nipple as she took a picture. She sent it and closed her scroll, breathing heavy. That was the first time she had ever done that. Some lady who had beat the shit out of her, than who fucked the hell out of her, and here she was, sending her pictures of her boobs.

Her phone dinged, and another picture message came through. Neo had pulled off her pants, wearing a pair of pink panties, her breasts still out of the corset. "Naughty girl, shouldn't you be in class?"

Yang rubbed the front of her skirt at the picture. Those memories of what laid under those panties warmed her stomach. She squeezed her nipple, taking the picture right before she let it go. "It's just about Goliath, and I aced the last test on those."

The next picture from Neo pinged her phone after almost a minute, Yang starting to worry. It was Neo on her bed, just in the panties, one hand on her breast. "So...you have some time…? I'd like to play with you again"

Yang pulled off her jacket and shirt, hanging them on the back of the stall. She added her bra to it before lifting her skirt up. The white cloth showed a small wet patch. She took a picture of that. "I could play."

As soon as it was sent, a reply came in. Neo was biting her lower lip, leaning towards the camera, her small breasts hanging down. "Don't tease me then."

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Thank you everyone for the encouraging words and amazing PMs!  
Araniladin and I are very happy to see that this crazy idea of theirs (araniladin's) has received so many cool comments!  
This chapter's fairly short but the next one is damn funny and things start to... let's better wait and read!

Don't forget to leave your rvw and comments.

See you next update!


	3. Chapter 3

**ヽ(•‿•)ノ**

UPDATE!

Summary:

After receiving a message, Yang goes to somewhere else to attend it. Alone, in the nearby restroom, things gets steamy when Neo surprises her by showing up in. Yang ignores the reasons of Neo showing up.

* * *

 **"Settling the Rage"**

 **By:** araniladin&LeylazinD

 **Chapter 3**

...

"Don't tease me then." Read the last message.

Amethyst eyes went wide at the suggestion and straightforward message, Yang chuckled at her pun, 'Heh, straight.'

Taking their teasing game probably a bit too far, Yang held her scroll so she can take a full pic of herself playing with one of her breasts. Full and hardened pink nipples between index and thumb pressing it, her face the literal picture of pleasure as she darted her left hand inside her panties right behind the soaked panties, before clicking send.

Smirking with pride, Yang kept teasing her soaked nether lips waiting for a response. Heaving as the goosebumps ran up and down her spine, the blonde keeps her eyes on the latest picture received on her scroll until a new 'ding' made her avert her eyes and click on the incoming message.

"Look what you've done." Neo's message read before another buzz startled Yang, it was a picture… three of them.

In order, the blonde's trembling fingers managed to open the photos. There was Neo, in the first frame she was biting her lip, her right hand sliding down in-between her breasts. This one made Yang smirk before she licked her lips. Eagerly she went to open the next picture, in this one Neo was arching her back, spreading her legs, but keeping her hand traveling downwards her body, making a show of caressing her skin on the process, sliding down her panties. The last picture was a close up to Neo's soaked pointing and middle fingers, apparently she'd teased her core long enough to get herself all worked up.

Yang was out of breath, literally, "Dirty girl." She texted back, her brain was trying to recover from the last pictures.

"There's more from where those came from, Blondie." Neo teased, sending a smirk and winking picture of herself covering her breasts, still showing a good amount of skin.

Exhaling shakily, Yang asked, "Can we have more than this right now? Don't get me wrong, I love your pictures, but I'd rather have the 'live' action stuff."

She had barely sent the message when an incoming video phone-call was making her Scroll buzz.

Grinning widely, the blonde quickly accepted the video call, a flushed Neo greeted her silently, a message on the bottom of 'You know the voice thing' she reminded the blonde about her voice issues.

Nodding, not caring if she couldn't hear Neo's naughty sounds, the blonde started to write with one hand, meanwhile the other started to make its way beneath her panties, soaking her fingers once again, and in real time, she took them out of their place. A translucent strand was dangling in-between them, love juices dampening her fingers down towards the palm of her hand.

"What should I do with these?" Asked Yang, biting her lip, holding her scroll just so that it showed her soaked fingers and how hot and bothered her whole body had become. Hard nipples, soaked panties, blushing cheeks as well as a couple of moistened fingers that showed how badly she needed release.

Neo muttered something, but obviously it didn't reach the blonde's ears, 'We should learn how to communicate aside from texting… an idea for another time.'

"Dunno, what about you suck on them!?" Neo's eager text showed on the screen below their video-phone call.

The blonde was so focused on her task, nodding her response to the camera, mind so concentrated complying Neo's desires, that her ears didn't register a soft 'click' on the bathroom front door. Moving her hand towards her mouth the blonde eyed cheekily at the other girl over her scroll camera when she was about to lick her glistering fingers only to find Neo tensed. Thinking that this reaction was prompted by her lewd actions, Yang starts to moan loudly as he made a show whilst cleaning her fingers.

The blonde was smirking, thinking that she had the voyeur girl where she wanted her as she saw Neo indicate her to keep quiet and stop moaning.

"Want me to do something more specific, babe?" Yang asked out loud, shivering as Neo's eyes flashed with desire at the pet name, still uneasy.

Taking Neo's stiffen body as a challenge, Yang started to make a show of her caressing her body with one hand and showing her lover a great time.

The blonde was breathing raggedly, nails scratching softly over her huge breasts, she couldn't help but moan an 'I want you here babe…' out loud when her nails trailed over her stiffened nipples, she was about to keep teasing Neo when the playful and mocking laugh of her partner and teammate, Blake Belladonna, started to echoing around the bathroom effectively made Yang stop her advances and deepened Neo's cute frown.

Hand still inside her panties, ragged breath, Yang wasn't moving due to the surprise of being caught red handed.

'Maybe if I keep quiet… she'll go?'

Chuckling loudly, Blake replied, "I am not going anywhere without you, Yang. Want a hand? I know how it could get not… not getting any."

The mellowness in her voice and the boldness of her proposal threw Neo over the edge. 'How dare she!? Blondie's not hers to play with!'

Yang turned her amethyst eyes towards the scroll screen to ask her lover what to do, but she faced a very odd sight on her device screen.

Neo's image was there, surely, but she'd thrown up an oversized shirt and she was holding her pink umbrella up against her left shoulder, and it was opened. Yang's eyes went wide, 'Shit!'

"Hey, babe!" Yang tried, yelling at scroll as she was hastily dressing herself again, she didn't like where this was going. The last time she witnessed Neo's semblance she just-

"So," Blake's playful voice cuts the blonde's trail of thoughts, "-that's why you left Port's class," she was walking away from the stall where Yang was, "-can't blame you," she acquiesced.

Buttoning up the school white shirt, she asked, "What are you doing here anyways, Blake?" She texted Neo as she talked to her teammate.

Chuckling, the Faunus kept teasing her, "Easy there, Blondie," Yang could swear she heard a very familiar hard intake of air close to her teammate, "-professor Port wanted me to make sure you were okay, since you're my combat partner and all." She explained before her tone became mischievous, "Are you sure you're okay and you don't need a friendly hand?" She quipped.

Yang could 'feel' the smirk on her words, and she wasn't sure if her Faunus partner was joking or serious. Glancing again at the frozen image of her lover, Yang had started to sweat in nervousness. Neo was frowning at her, but not moving at all almost as if she wasn't herself…

On the other side of the toilet stall, unable to keep a straight face, Blake started to laugh wholeheartedly and between chuckles as she managed, "Oh my Dust… Yang, I'm joking, get out of there so we can go to Goodwitch's class. I don't want to hear Weiss ranting about punctuality and-"

Too late, elsewhere, someone didn't hear the part where she confesses she was messing with Yang.

The Faunus' words were cut short after the soft sound of steps echoing behind her.

Yang paled, there was someone else with Blake

"What the hell are you doing here?! How did you know how to find us?!" Blake asked when she saw the perpetrator of said steps walking towards the bathroom stalls.

Rolling her eyes at Blake's tense stand, folding her umbrella back, brown and pink eyes glazed over the stalls. She smirked when she heard clothing shuffle and the door lock opening and started to make her way towards her prey.

On her side of the door, the blonde was flushed, frustrated and irritated with the absurdness of the situation, "B-Blake, who's with you?" Yang asked, removing the door's lock.

No receiving and answer from the brown and pink haired villain, Blake shouted again, ready to attack if needed.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Faunus pressed again.

To Blake's surprise, Neo's silent answer was to let Yang open the stall's door, gloating at the shocked reflected in the blonde's face. The Faunus was expecting a lot of things once Yang saw their new companion, maybe an impromptu quarrel, but what happened next wasn't even remotely close to what she was expecting.

Smirking, biting her lip, Neo pulled Yang down, taking her by the back of her neck effectively closing the gap between them.

The blonde was startled, but not because she was being kissed, but because she was being kissed in front of her gawking teammate and the worse part was that Blake was clearly enjoying the view. Neo's hands were rummaging up and down Yang's long leg, waist and breast meanwhile she kissed her hard on the lips, allowing her tongue to be seen every now and then when she moved her face during the demanding kiss.

Watching out of the corner of her pink eye, she smirked once again at the flushed Faunus. Letting go of Yang's lips, Neo pushed her lover back in the stall, winked at Blake slyly and hurriedly closed the door behind.

Yang clearly was enjoying the moment, after she heard the blonde moaning unashamedly the petite's girl's name behind the stall's door, the astonished Faunus left in a hurry covering her human hears the best she could.

'What the hell did just happen!?'

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**ヽ(•‿•)ノ**

UPDATE!

 **Summary:**

 _Yang and Neo finish up in the bathroom and decide to go to class_

* * *

 **"Settling the Rage"**

 **By:** araniladin&LeylazinD

 **Chapter 4**

...

Neo pushed Yang down on the toilet, and started popping off her buttons. They hit the ground with little plastic pings.

"Wait!," Yang protested, grabbing Neo's hands. "I have to wear this shirt to class."

Neo rolled her eyes and slipped out of Yang's grasp before undoing each button properly. Once she had Yang's breasts exposed, she started doing it one handed, the other reaching into the bra.

Having not really recovered from the sexting, Yang's nipples poke her hand. Neo flicked it a few times before pulling it out of it's covering and kissing it. Her lips wrapped around and she started sucking, drawing a long moan Yang.

Yang reached out for Neo, pulling on her shirt before having them slapped away. "I'm not going to be the only one naked here."

Neo nodded her head, and straddled Yang's lap, trapping Yang's hands between her own thighs. Yang tugged up, but Neo squeezed her own thighs and kept them trapped.

With quick hands, Neo opened the rest of Yang's shirt and pulled down her bra. She nuzzled against Yang's large breasts, rubbing her face against both of them. She took one of the nipples back into her mouth and bit down this time.

Yang bucked, but Neo rode it, her mouth still wrapped around the nipple. She bit down again, and Yang bucked again. Neo let out a voiceless laugh and planted kisses up her chest to across her shoulder. Sitting in her lap, the top of Neo's head came to just under Yang's chin.

Standing, she left a trail of kisses over Yang's neck, flutterly kinds that just touched the skin, but with the promise of more to come. Neo reached Yang's ear and flicked her tongue into it, running it around the edge of it before drawing it into her mouth and just. Nipping. It.

Yang panted and tried to turn to kiss Neo, but she sat down, her mouth at the hollow between neck and shoulder. Her next kiss left a mark, than the next one, and the one after that.

Yang tried to twist and buck, wanting her hands free, wanting to return the teasing. Needing to taste Neo. She cried out, shaking as Neo blazed a trail across the top of her chest and over her shoulders.

Neo snuck a hand into Yang's hair, pulling back suddenly and dove onto her neck. Bites and hard kisses, turning Yang's neck molted with bruises that felt more pleasurable than painful. Neo's other hand caressed Yang's breasts, sweetness to the harshness.

Yang felt the wetness as Neo rubbed herself against her thighs, soundless pants and wordless moans as Neo rubbed her clothed breasts against Yang's nude ones. She moved her legs from around Yang's thighs, straddling just one of them.

Grabbing Yang's hand, Neo guided it into the blonde girl's skirt. She rubbed Yang's own hand against her clit. The orgasm building inside Yang started to reach a crescendo, her hips rising to meet her and Neo's hand.

As Yang arched back to moan, Neo pulled her head forward and kissed her. The small woman muffled Yang's orgasm enough that they both heard the sound of someone else moaning in the bathroom with them.

Neo lifted an eyebrow at Yang, who laid back against the wall, spent. Shrugging, Neo stepped over to the door of the stall. Part of it was dark, enough to be the top half of a certain cat eared Fanus. Unlocking it, Neo pulled the door open and Blake fell inward.

The Fanus girl blushed at being caught, trying to stammer something out. Neo silenced her with a wet hand over her mouth. Reaching over, Neo grabbed Yang's panties, balled them up and shoved them into Blake's mouth. She put her finger to her pursed lips, telling her to be quiet. The two toned haired woman tossed Blake out of the stall by the back of her neck.

When Blake tried to remove the panties from her mouth, Neo kicked in the ass towards the door. Blake grabbed her and Yang's bags and scrambled out the door.

With a satisfied nod, Neo turned back to the stall. Yang sat on the toilet, grinning like a fool.

"I'm sure you could have just asked her to leave."

Neo put her hands palm up in a sign of what else could she have done. She pointed at Yang, than at herself, and clapped her hands together. Pointing at the door to the bathroom, she shook her head, slashing her hand in a sign of no.

"Oh, and who said that's what I want?" Yang said, standing.

Neo glared up at the much taller girl. It lasted a few seconds before Yang broke, and placed a hand on Neo's shoulder.

"Listen, I'm willing to try this, but you can't beat up every girl who flirts with me," Yang said, "or who you tease like that. What else was she supposed to do?"

The cocked eyebrow that Neo gave Yang at the first comment suggested that, yes, yes she would beat up every girl, boy and everything in between that tried to flirt with Yang. The second comment produced an embarrassed shrug, and the small woman miming someone walking with her fingers.

Yang laughed. "Uh huh, after hearing us, would you have walked off?"

Tapping a finger against her chin in thought, Neo mimed kicking in a door and striding in. She flared her hands as if to announce she joining in, before breaking into a wide, tooth filled grin. It set off another round of giggles from Yang.

"Would you have let her join if she came in?" Yang said through her laughter.

Neo kissed the tips of two of her fingers and tapped her ass with them.

"Is that what you would have had her do, or is that telling her to kiss you ass and no?"

Rolling her eyes, Neo pointed at Yang and repeated the gesture.

"You have to ask nicely." Yang winked, and puckered her lips. Neo's eyes made another rotation.

"I do have to get to class though...and now I have to do without my panties. I feel like you did that on purpose."

Neo reponsed with the most innocent smile, hands behind her back and twisting on her feet. Yang rolled her eyes this time.

"Could you help me?" Yang asked as she unzipped her skirt to tuck in her shirt and arrange it back into place.

Nodding, Neo started by helping to put Yang's breasts back into her bra, and than playing with those breasts for a bit longer. After a few too many huffs of impatient from Yang, she stopped and started to button up the shirt. Grabbing Yang's jacket, she helped the blonde girl into it. A few flicks of Neo's wrist removed the dust from the shoulder, and Yang looked mostly normal, although the top buttons of her shirt were currently still on the floor of the bathroom. It meant Yang showed off a bit more cleavage than normal, although not as much as say Glynda.

"Alright, I'll text you later, and we can..."' Yang stopped when she saw Neo spin around and cover herself in an illusion of their school uniform. It also changed her hair black and her eyes mint green. She winked at Yang, the open eye turning pink for just a second.

"Uh, why do you want to come to class?" Yang asked, perplexed.

Neo grabbed her arm and hung on. She smiled up at the blonde girl, asking to not be left alone.

"Okay, but no funny business, you got that?"

Nodding with a fury, Neo took Yang's hand in her own and made a sweeping gesture with her other hand, letting Yang lead the way.

Neo skipped to keep up with Yang, trying her best to not fall behind. Yang slowed down, but at the first warning bell, Neo felt herself dragged along.

Blake had saved her a seat with the team, her bag sitting in a seat. The one next to it had Jaune in it. Yang grabbed her bag, looking for two open spots next to each other. She mouthed apologies at her teammates, saying she'll explain later, when she heard a loud crash behind her.

Turning, she saw Jaune scampering away, Neo perched on his vacated seat. Nora failed to stifle her laughs behind a hand, Ren stoically ignoring them, with Pyrrha grabbing Jaune stuff and moving it to her other side.

Pyrrha glared at Neo, who choose at that moment to steal one of Yang's notebooks and doodle in it.

"Yang, who is your friend?" Pyrrha asked, a hint of threat in her voice.

"Uh, my new girlfriend?" Yang said, opting for truth.

"Is she normally this rude to people?"

"...she's not a people person?" Yang said, wondering what the hell Neo did.

"She could have asked Jaune to leave his seat, not tip him out of it."

"Oh, well actually, she's mute."

Pyrrha blinked, confused for a second. "Oh, I'm sorry. Although that still was mean."

Neo bowed her head forward, and looked up at Pyrrha through her lashes, looking as innocent as a kitten. She made a fist in front of her chest and moved in a clockwise circle, apologizing in sign.

Pyrrha sighed and nodded. "Alright, just next time, ask, Jaune would have moved if you tried to communicate."

Neo nodded, abashed. Pyrrha patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so mean. I hope you have fun in class."

Smiling as an answer, Neo patted the hand on her shoulder. Pyrrha walked back to her seat.

Turning to Yang, Neo rolled her eyes, and held up her drawing. It was a stick figure drawing of Jaune, and the words "He looks like a jerk, I'm not sorry." Yang giggled, but quieted down as Glynda walked in and started class.

Neo took pretty good notes, seemingly interested in the class. Her notebook, the one she stole from Yang, also ended up full of doodles and little drawings, the mute girl one of those people who has to keep her hands busy or else.

Yang worried about what to tell her teammates about the new girl hanging out with them. Things were going to become very interesting...

 **TBC**

* * *

 _You know... This is start to feel weird. Updating and not a single rvw? Oh well... Is it too much to ask for one rvw?_


	5. Chapter 5

**ヽ(•‿•)ノ**

UPDATE!

 **Summary:**

 _Yang spent the night with Neo. The next morning, the blonde discovers something about the petite woman that left her astonished as well as something that will help them get to know each other better, and it is definitely not sex... though sex is great!_

 **Notes:**

 _In this story, Roman's not the bad guy we thought. And here's some Fluff, fun and teasing._

* * *

 **"Settling the Rage"**

 **By:** araniladin&LeylazinD

 **Chapter 5**

 **...**

Waking up was not something she was pondering to do just yet, but then again the loud sound of a very annoying pop song didn't let them another choice.

Amethyst eyes opened lazily before close shut again stubbornly, trying to carry on with her slumber ignoring the annoying ringing-buzzing Scroll. Sighing when the irritating device stopped ringing, she could finally feel the late spring breeze wafting in through the window, carrying a sweet scent; bicolor strands of hair tickling her face. Burying her face on pink-brown locks, she inhaled contently her companion's scent, sighing contently when she felt a small body pressing against her frame, pleased.

Keeping her petite companion close to her in a tight embrace from behind, she internally groaned when she heard the same Scroll ringing annoyingly again.

'For fuck's sake, it is Saturday! Who the hell could be calling this early? I bet's not even eight!'

Yang internally huffed taking a look at the window, pale sunlight coming through it, letting her know that her guessing was right.

Feeling light shuffling under the covers next to her, she notices the petite source of heat was no longer in between her arms but moving out the bed snorting annoyed.  
Yang giggled silently, knowing that her idea of staying in bed was probably shared by Neo, still, the petite woman was making her way towards the smallest kitchen the blonde had never seen before.

Burying her face on the pillow, Yang sighed at the thought of getting out of bed that early. She was about to complain when she shot another glimpse to Neo, who apparently had borrowed her yellow tank top and it only covered past her middle half leaving her well rounded buttocks in plain sight. Never withdrawing amethyst eyes from Neo, Yang was taken aback when she saw her placing the Scroll over the small kitchen island, taking a step back she answers the video call.

"There you are!" A male voice scolds the two toned hair woman, "I've been looking for you all morning!"

Yang frowned, the person on the other side of Neo's Scroll sounds mad.

Sharing a scowl with Neo, the blonde was about to open her mouth and say a sassy retort when the sight before her made her keep her voice shut: Neo was moving her hands quickly in front of the scroll as well as her lips silently during the odd exchange.

"I know it's still early, but I want to know where have you been! And don't get me wrong, I don't care about you at all," the man snorted, making Neo to fake being offended, "-you know what I mean, Neopolitan."

Apparently this man understands whatever Neo was gesturing at him with her hands.

Mouth agape, Yang stared at the petite woman, who was crossing her arms after 'talking' to the annoying men, apparently waiting or a reply after gesturing.

"Pfft," the man snorts again, "-of course you weren't looking for clues on the mission you were given," he mischievously pointed which earned a frown from Neo as well as a few more fast hand… moves? "-please, the last time I saw you this… disturbingly smiley was when you banged that chick, in Heaven… what was her name again?" He asked like he was talking about the weather, "Or was a guy? I can't quite recall."

The blonde was trembling with fury, mumbling under her breath, 'What the hell, Neo.' She got up from the bed, furiously taking her clothes and dressing as silently as she could, not wanting to look at Neo in the eye.

Once again, amethyst eyes are drawn by the quick hand moves Neo was doing when it hits her.  
"Oh my Dust!" Yang shouts loudly, jumping close to Neo, fortunately staying behind the Scrolls camera, "You are using sign language! We can actually 'talk' with each other after all, this is great!" She enthusiastically beamed at the petite woman.

An awkward silence took place for about a minute, Neo blinking quickly, startled by the blonde's enthusiastic reaction but smiling nonetheless. Her eyes switching colors between pink and brown each time she blinks enthusiastically at the offer, was Yang willing to learn sign language just to be able to communicate with her? That was the loveliest thing anyone had offered to do for her!

The awkward moment was broken by the man on the other side of the scroll, who apparently got tired of waiting.  
"Neo!" He scolded, "Why did you bring her to your apartment?! And where her listening to before? WHO'S THERE?!" He demanded, making Neo roll her eyes as she gestured something before giving him the finger.

'This woman's amazing!' Yang thought watching the sassy reply from the other girl.

Watching the exchange, and hearing a surprised gasp from Neo's… friend?, Yang couldn't contain her laughter, and exploded in a fit of cute giggles.

"How dare you, woman!" He shouted indignantly, though Yang couldn't pinpoint who he was referring to, "I'll talk to you later Neo, I'll expect you to call me once you're done with... whatever you were doing!"

Looking boringly at the Scroll's screen, Neo raised a brow as she gestured again with her hands, smiling fondly in Yang's direction as she moved her hands and mouth. The blonde didn't have a clue of what the petite woman was even 'saying' with her hands, but she beamed back at her, eager to learn how to properly communicate with her, she had a good feeling about this.

'A way to bond with Neo, aside from having sex that is… not that I am complaining, I don't think I can ever complain... sex's so good with her!'

Yang's thoughts were interrupted by the man again, "Whatever, I don't care who you're banging as long as they don't get in our way, remember: You have a job to do, and a boss to answer to."

At the last threat, it was a threat because Yang recognized one when he heard it, Neo's two toned eyes widened and she nodded hastily.

Hearing the call disconnected, Yang lifted her eyes and smiled softly at the half dressed petite woman. Biting her lip, Neo beamed back to the blonde remembering her words: 'we can actually 'talk' with each other after all, this is great!' But none of them make a move, and for the next minute or two, they were just staring at each other with a lot of questions on their minds.

It was Neo the one who got bored of such a childish game and closed the gap between them, smirking when she saw amethyst eyes ogling her toned legs. She was about to hold the blonde by the neck when she moved abruptly towards a small drawer in the kitchen, taking a small whiteboard and a red marker, starting to write on the plane are.

'Have any questions… blondie?' She showed Yang the fresh words, smiling behind the small square in front her face.

Biting her lip, Yang nodded her head. She felt like she couldn't take the anticipation anymore, "Yes, just two." The blonde acquiesced, making Neo arching a brow, "One, who was that?"

Neo's dual colored eyes blinked in surprise, she wasn't expecting for that to be Yang's first question. She sighed and moved to write again on the small whiteboard.

'His name's Roman Torchwick, and he's…' at this point, Neo's hand stopped writing.

Yang saw her hesitating about opening any further information about the man. She was okay with a small bit of secrecy but… she was feeling uneasy at the lack of trust from her. Fighting her instincts, the blonde hugged the petite woman against her chest, whispering soft words into her ear.

"Hey," Yang started tenderly, "-you don't have to tell me if I made you feel uncomfortable, it's just that-" but she was cut short by a hand cupping her chin and leaning over her lips ever so slightly, making Yang to reciprocate instantly the soft kiss.

The blonde held Neo by the waist for what it felt like seconds, but it could totally be long minutes, still she didn't care… neither of them.

She shook her head, and slowly moved away from Yang and started to write on the small board again, turning it towards the blonde in order to allow her to see what she had to say.

'He's a friend. Just that. I am not at ALL into guys; you have nothing to worry about.' Finishing reading that line, Yang raised her eyes and saw the petite woman giggling at her and encouraging her to keep reading, so she did so, 'Believe it or not, I'm on a mission, here in Vale.'

Arching a brow, Yang nods. "Yeah, I think I head your friend, whatever his name is, saying something about that. You can tell me about that when you feel ready, 'cause I definitely want to know about it!" She crossed her arms beaming excitedly. She didn't like to be left out of something that sounds so important to her… er, Lover? Partner? Girlfriend? But like hell she'd be the one making her feel bad about her job or whatever she do to make some money.

The screeching sound of the marker running, writing on the whiteboard on her hand took Yang out of her mental questioning.

'So, what's the second question?' Wrote Neo, holding the board, smiling innocently behind it.

Amethyst eyes blinked quickly a few times, the same question was bouncing on the blonde's head. 'What are we?!' But she refrained herself from making Neo feel like they needed to label their… thing, and instead she asked something else.

"D'you want to go on a proper date with me? I want to see you, like being, exclusive?" Yang awkwardly asks, scratching the nape of her neck, cheeks red in embarrassment.

She didn't know why, but she needed to know that Neo was seeing her and only her! That no one else was romantically involved with the petite woman, just her: The brawler, Yang Xiao Long.

The surprise was written all over Neo's face, mouth agape and eyes wide. But instead of a written answer she did something much more direct. Neo kept her eyes locked on Yang's as she leaned over to put her lips on hers. She closed her eyes, focusing only on the kiss, letting the blonde to taste her answer, her willing to be with her and be only hers.

Deepening the kiss, Neo felt Yang's body pressing against hers in need of more, satisfied with her silent answer, but still the sinful touches were driving the blonde crazy. She put her tongue in, feeling around inside the blonde's mouth teasingly, smiling, satisfied as she heard Yang make a moaning sound and feeling its vibration through her mouth. She pushed her against the small kitchen counter for a second, holding her by the waist before daring to break the kiss and back off.

The blonde girl's body was moving rhythmically against hers as their kiss continued, moving in a way as if she were slowly dancing, there was desire, but the lust was kept at bay, just want and need to get to know each other better than they already did.

Finally, Neo reached for the blonde's sides and started to caress tenderly at the exposed flesh, never daring to go any further just following its path until she reached for her hand, entwining their fingers together as they continued deepening their tender and soft kisses.

They both stopped in order to catch their breaths after a long time. Yang looked over at Neo, noticing that her pale cheeks had developed a cute blush thanks to their heated kisses.

They breathed heavily, pressing their foreheads together, trying to regain control of their heavy breathings. Both kissed tenderly again, just a mall peck sealing their deal, grinning at each other with smiles that showed an intense emotional connection between them two.

Yang looked over at the clock and sighed, noticing that their early morning was almost over, and as if on cue, Neo's stomach growled earning a few silent giggles from the petite woman as well from a few loud laughs from the blonde.

Cupping a flushed cheek in her hand, Yang was the one who broke the silence after a moment.

"What about me cooking for you before I leave to Beacon?" She asked, keeping her bright smile as she moved away looking for the necessary items around the small kitchenette.

Neo's smile grew bigger as she nodded. She watched as Yang grabbed some bowls from the cupboards, and they made eye contact once more before the blonde started her pancake cooking ritual winking at Neo.

"I think I may need a little help with the fridge ingredients," the blonde said in a low thoughtful tone, "-what do you say, love… can you help me?"

The petite woman felt her heart flutter at the tender pet name and nodded eagerly, making her way towards the fridge. Yang watches her with the loveliest of gazes she had given anyone –aside from Ruby- over her left shoulder.

Yang's heart beats so hard as she started to mix the ingredients in the bowl and onto the stove, smiling in the petite frame's direction as she passed her the needed ingredients as she called for them.

A cute giggle left Neo's throat as she swallows a ripped cherry and a few fresh strawberries she just took out the fridge when she notices the odd look Yang was giving her.  
'Oh dear… I think this is something else… I feel something so much deeper for Neo!'

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Oh, you know... This is start to feel weird. Updating and not a single rvw? Oh well... Is it too much to ask for one rvw?_


	6. Chapter 6

**ヽ(•‿•)ノ**

 _UPDATE!_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Yang decides to practice a new skill for Neo, and ends up having a heartfelt talk with Blake._

 _ **Notes:**_

 _(More notes at the end)_

* * *

 **"Settling the Rage"**

 **By:** araniladin&LeylazinD

 **Chapter 6**

...

Yang settled into the library chair with a thump. The books she carried were placed more gently. "VSL for Beginners" and "Talking with your Hands, Listening with your Eyes, A Complete Photographic Guide to Learning Vale Sign Language" sat on the top of the pile, a sign dictionary under them, as well as a "Living without a Voice, Life as a Mute Huntress" by Shu Gin. At the very bottom the pile, a book that Yang found tucked behind a few of the basic learning guides as "Common Signs Needed in the Bedroom." The cover was a pair of hands on silky red sheets, and Yang wanted to work up to reading that one last, and maybe in a less public place.

Grabbing the first book off the top, she devoured the contents of it rather quickly. A late Saturday had the library fairly full, teams studying together, single students hammering out essays and punitive assignments. The table Yang studied at emptied and filled out as she went down the stack of books in front of her. The books were broken down into two stacks, those that Yang found useful and needed to study more, and the others that had needed a once over and were good. The beginner's book and the biography ended up in the later, the photographic guide and the romance book in the former.

Sign Language turned out to be a very nuance form of talking. They had less filler words, a more simple structure than spoken word, and the language could be very blunt. Yang liked it. A language that stated what it wanted, right to the point.

Without a mirror, she struggled with making certain signs, earning a few raised eyebrows from a few students who looked up at her when as she twisted her fingers and wiggled them around. The skill needed to speak with her hands turned out to be much harder than Yang realized. As someone who always thought of herself as good with her hands, this challenge drove her to try harder. Flipping open her scroll, she set up the front facing camera and kept practicing, filming herself and looking back over them before trying again.

When her stomach let out a loud growl, Yang realized she had spent the whole day in the library. Her hands hurt, but in a good way. She flexed her hands and carried the pile of books to the front, leaving most to be reshelved, taking only the Photographic guide and the romance book. The self service check out glowed cheerly at Yang, letting her avoid the embarrassment of having to make eye contact with any of the librarians.

Leaving the library, Yang debated heading to the caferitra or back to the dorm to drop off the books and maybe change into some other clothes. A brisk breeze reminded Yang that Neo had tossed her panties at Blake yesterday and she had spent the whole day without them. Deciding that maybe clothes would be a good idea, she turned towards the dorm.

The night sky was clear, the stars shining bright. A nice winter night. Yang shivered a bit, but the cold never bothered her much. Another person to walk with would be nice. A slight smile crossed her face, Yang feeling genuinely happy for the first time in years. It put a skip in her step, and had her humming tunelessly as she entered her room.

The bottom bunks were empty, the top bunks not really visible from the door. Not too worried Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, Yang walked into the shower. She opened her scroll and put on some music, wanting to wash her hair tonight. The water sat at that almost too hot temperature. It felt great.

With the music blaring, and Yang still humming to herself, she didn't realize anyone else had joined her till the door to the shower opened, and Blake stood on the other side.

"Blake!" Yang exclaimed, reaching out to close the door, but Blake held it open.

"Yang, we need to talk," Blake said.

"How about not when I'm in the middle of a shower?" Yang dunked her head under the water, trying to rinse out the soap.

"You can't run if you're in the shower," Blake responded with a cold logic. Yang filed that away if she ever needed to confront the other woman about anything again.

Yang sighed, and turned around to continue washing her hair. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Are you dating that criminal?"

"I'm not sure what we are, actually." Yang leaned forward for a rinse, her back exposed to Blake. Nail marks clawed over her back easily visible. The heat of the water felt good on them, but Yang knew she showing them off.

"Well, you are sleeping with her…"

"Are you here to judge me, or does this have a point?" The words snapped out harsh, Yang surprised at her own anger.

Blake retreated back from the door before straightening and taking her spot back. "Right, sorry…" A few more moments of silence before Blake spoke again. "I just thought we had a thing, after the library and Mountain Glen…"

Yang turned around, not looking up at Blake. "I thought we did too, but I heard you and Weiss, and aside from that one shower a few weeks back…"

Both of them stood in silence, water splashing over Yang's back, the heavy bass of metal putting an odd edge to the whole affair.

"It wasn't a real date, Weiss wanted to apologize…" Blake shook her head. "And I don't know how I feel about you, or Weiss, or even Ruby."

"Are you jealous about me and Neo?" Yang offered.

Blake shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "That could be it. I know you tried after our talk, but I just, I felt like it was the wrong thing, or the not whole right thing to do…"

Yang reached out and pulled Blake into a hug. Blake struggled as Yang soaked both of them, but after a few moments, she calmed down. "It's okay, I can understand that, and I still love you. It's just, I have my own needs, and I'm sure if you asked Weiss, she would love a second date."

Blake nodded against Yang, her voice lost in emotion.

"Listen, me and Neo, we're...something, I don't know what yet. I'll try to keep her from messing with your lives, that girl has some odd boundary issues."

Blake let out a giggle. "Next time she shoves panties at my face, I will take it as an invitation to join in."

Yang laughed with her. "Careful, she might just do that. Although, really, ask Weiss again, she'll say yes."

"But I thought her and your sister…?"

"No, Ruby seems to only care about her weapons in that fashion. I've never seen her in love with anyone but Crescent Rose."

Blake nodded. "I just might do that. Do you still need help, with your hair?"

"I'm fine, just need to brush it and I still don't trust anyone else to that." Well, only Neo, but Yang still did not trust her at it either.

"Thanks, Yang...and good luck." Blake hugged her before grabbing Yang's towel and leaving the bathroom.

A bit of shaving, some washing of the body, and Yang stepped out of the shower a bit later. Her towel, missing…

She sighed, and walked out into the dorm room naked, angling for Blake's stuff and her towel. The dorm's light were off, the window open and letting the heat of the day bleed into the night.

A movement from the bed caught her attention, right before a towel smacked her in the face. Yang pulled it off and saw Neo lounging in her bed. She wore one of Yang's bigger shirts, one of Blake's books in her hand. She also wore a mischievous grin.

"Neo, what are you doing here?" Yang walked over to the bed, worried now.

Neo pulled out her scroll, and typed out a message. "Roman not need me tonight, I visit you instead."

Yang shook her head. "That's nice, but, like my team could return at any moment."

"The white haired one and the cute one are out for ice cream. The short one is at the arcade with the idiot blonde and his team. Why is he a team leader?"

Yang chose to ignore that last bit. Flexing her fingers, and sat down in front of Neo. Remembering the signs from earlier in the day, she asked, in sign. "Your ideas?"

Neo blinked, watching Yang's hands. She grinned, and moved her hands a little too fast for Yang to follow.

"Wow, slow down, I just started," she said.

Neo nodded eagerly, and started over. "Learned sign. That is neat. Other uses for hands." That last part had a grin with it.

Yang dried off and leaned forward. "I need more lessons before that."

Neo wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, pulling her into a kiss before pinning her to the bed.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Final note:_

 _If there's not too much to ask... can some of you, my dearest readers, leave a rvw? It really encourages me to keep updating!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ヽ(•‿•)ノ**_

 _UPDATE!_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Yeah, there's smut here! Hope it's of your liking!_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Neo's teaching Yang ASL. The moment the blonde starts to struggle learning some new words, the two toned girl comes up with a new idea that might help the blonde._

* * *

 **"Settling the Rage"**

 **By:** araniladin&LeylazinD

 **Chapter 7**

...

To say she was done for the day was an understatement. The poor girl was jaded by hearing Yang and her girlfriend practicing ASL and the proper 'reward' the blonde got every now and then the two toned girl tested her.

The annoyed grunts, quiet giggles, and soft whispers (on Yang's behalf) were taking a dent on Ruby. Not to mention how sick, in the literal sense of the word, she felt every time she heard soft-pleased hums and sucking sounds coming from the other side of the room.

"Can you two please stop it?!" The young brunette asks irritated, behind her bunk bed curtains, "I know you two are kissing!" She accused hearing her sister's chuckles, "Ugh, I'm done with you two," huffing, she jumped out of her bed, eying a flushed blonde rearrange her school blouse and a smirking Neo, each girl sitting on the opposite side of Yang's bed, "-keep it PG while I'm not here, will you? Weiss and Blake may return early from their… er…"

Neo, tilts her head, raising her hands for the other two to see her moving her fingers as she 'spoke'.

Yang was amazed at how easily the words rolled off her girlfriend's hands, though she didn't understand a few words that had Neo grinning mischievously.

"I'm not sure if they are on a date-date, and I don't think they would do that," Ruby hissed to a very shocked Neo, "-they could be just hanging out-"

Annoyed at her little sister's sudden knowledge of ASL, Yang rolls her eyes huffing.

"I'll just ignore the fact that you understood what Neo said," The blonde points, crossing her arms, "-but yeah, they're on a date-date as you said," Ruby quirked a brow, Yang sighed, "-long story sis."

Squinting at the blonde, and scowling at Neo, Ruby made her way towards the door.

"I don't know sign language fluently," the young leader admited, "-I was just browsing online a few common words, and believe me," silver eyes glared at Neo, "-she used the F-word, three times, in a very lewd way referring to what our friends could be doing on their date!"

Grinning, Yang was unable to repress the amused snort that left her throat, she coughed a few times trying to look innocent. Neo smiled even wider knowing she wasn't the only one who found the situation funny. Lazily, she removed the school jacket and vest, throwing over her shoulder carelessly.

Blinking at the mute's girl actions, Yang grinned at the new information. An idea already pops in her mind.

"Oh Dust! Neo, I need you to teach me to swear!"

Ruby groaned at her sister's interest for the new language. "Well, at least she asked that with her hands and mouth…"

Giggling, the petite woman moved to her knees on the bed, pulling Yang along with her in order to kiss her fiercely. The blonde quickly melted into their kiss, hands holding Neo by the waist, eager to deepen their touch, disappointed when she found herself shoved back.

The two toned girl reached over for her whiteboard.

"You two are officially disgusting!" Ruby shouts, zipping her boots up. "I'll be at JNPR's playing this 'Farm board game' they been gloating about. For some reason they're one player short, Pyrrha doesn't want to join them." She absently comments.

Yang gave her sister a very odd look, whilst Neo didn't even try her amusement and started to guff silently at the younger girl's words.

"I wonder why this Pyrrha girl didn't join them?" She wrote on the whiteboard for Yang to read, who chuckled at the sassy woman.

"I hope you two end up actually learning a few new words in ASL, Yang." Ruby shouts as she opens the door.

"And I hope Jaune's board game's more fun than it sounds!" Yang shouts back, reading aloud the exact words Neo had written in the board.

Rolling her eyes at her sister's amusement, and with a last warning glance over Neo, Ruby exits the room, shutting the door loudly, leaving behind her the laughing pair.

Once the couple's fit of laughter ends, Neo swiftly moved her hands and fingers in front the blonde, giggling at the annoyed look she received.

"Damn it!" Yang sighed as she pays attention to the two toned girl's 'words', "This is actually a tad hard, my brain won't cooperate, Neo!" The blonde whined tiredly.

Chuckling in silence at Yang's frustration, although Neo was openly laughing at the frustrated blonde, something inside her pressed her to calm her girlfriend down. Neo had a girlfriend, one who was whining at her own failed attempts to 'pronounce' a few more complex ASL words... the thought of the blonde going that far just to communicate with her was…

Not bothering to hold her smile back, Neo warmly grabbed both Yang's wrists in her hands, bringing them to her lips, kissing the blonde's knuckles and palms slowly and softly, like the most precious treasure in Remnant.

Amethyst eyes widened at the surprisingly tender gesture. Yang blushed, smiling goofily at the cute and soothing action Neo just pulled.

"I-I'm sorry," Yang said, taking a deep breath, "This is kind of frustrating for me, you know?" She chuckled, "You speak so fast!"

Mismatched pink and brown eyes squinted the same moment an amusing idea popped into her mind.

Neo let go of Yang's hands gesturing quickly with her hands, "So, now you're mocking at me?" Shaking them intentionally making things hard for her lover.

Smirking back at the two toned girl, Yang crossed her arms, "No, you know I didn't, but you totally are!" She faked hurt, a hand over her sternum showing how deeply hurt she felt.

Luckily for her, Neo knew by now her teasing mannerisms.

"What about… we play a little game?" Neo asks.

Curiosity was one of Yang's weaknesses, 'And here I thought the cat on this team was Blake…'

"Whatcha mean?"

Jumping out of the blonde's bunk bed, Neo reaches from the blonde's hands pulling her towards Yang's desk. She starts to fumble inside one of the drawers, brown and pink eyes never leaving the blonde's.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not fun." Neo huffs, gesturing.

"Uh, w-what-?"

"I thought I may found handcuffs or rope. You know," The mute girl smirks at Yang wide eyes as she realizes the possible implications of they using said tools. "What? Not interested?" She teases the gaping blonde.

In a heartbeat, Yang was pressing Neo against the desk. With her hands, the mute girl pushes and gesticulates something as she rolled her hips hotly against the blonde's.

"You in then?"

"A-Absolutely-" Yang breathed, licking her lips, gazing over her lover's hands again, her own hands running up Neo's thighs underneath the school skirt.

"Then, we need to-" In a swift move, Neo helps the blonde by the back of her thighs and made her sit on the desk, Yang frowned and pouted adorably at the new position, "-oh, don't pout. I need you to be able to read my hands."

"What are you-"

"I'm going to ask you today's lesson of course!" Neo beamed, eager to test the blonde's attention.

"Oh, c'mon!" Yang whines, crossing her arms over her generous bust, "I told you, I'm tired and I think we both know I'm not that smart, ASL is hard! Also, I want to make out with you before my teammates and sister are back and you're the one who's not fun by the way! Keep pushing me and-" the complaints were stopped by a small hand over her mouth.

Neo chuckles, gesturing something Yang didn't understand. She frowns at the petite woman.

"Would you please shut up!?" Neo gestures, that's something the blonde surely understood.

She smiled, really smiled and not actually mocked at the blonde. Nodding Yang, sighed, allowing her lover to continue.

"Thank you, now, I'll ask you a few things," blinking again, Yang nods. Neo was biting her lip, "-if you guess what I said a moment ago, there will be a reward."

At the mention of a reward, the blonde forgot about the incoming tantrum her system was fighting. She was about to ask what kind of reward when she was suddenly distracted by Neo's lips on hers. She was sure she was about to release her fiery semblance, as she felt a hand possessively grabbing her hips, a tongue asking for entrance into her mouth and the remaining hand traveling up her stomach, breasts, till it reached the base of her hair.

Smiling innocently, Neo jumped a step back, hands in her back, tilting her head cutely as she studied the aroused Blonde.

"Well, I think you're ready." The two toned woman states, smiling wickedly.

Still in a daze, Yang found herself dumbly nodding, although she was pulled out of her reverie when Neo steps away again, hands full on display.

Neo gestures more firmly the same words in order for Yang to stop talking. Fingers wide as she let her grin emphasize the last word.

"I don't… I-" Yang tried, attention focused at its max, "-those two first moves mean 'you are'!" she snapped her fingers catching up, "-I am… I am a what, Neo?" She found herself asking at the giggling woman.

The same gesture again, this time a little too fast.

"That's that? The way you're showing your fingers…" the blonde groans, throwing her head back, "-I don't know… drink and dance?" she giggled.

To Yang's surprise, Neo nods enthusiastically as she moved her hands and fingers excitedly.

"I-don't-" Yang blinked, watching intently the boldness of the words, thinking what they could mean. Suddenly her brain reboots, "Oh! I do! I do like to drink and dance at clubs! You asked if I like to drink and dance!"

Mismatched eyes widened, excitement and surprise filling them. Without noticing, Neo was holding her hands in the air, twisting them cheerfully a couple of times. Catching the question in Yang's dumbfounded eyes, she giggled as she gestured with eager fingers again.

"That means you're clapping, right?" Yang asks, shaking her hands the same way Neo did, and the other nods grinning at the focused blonde, "Yes! How am I doing?"

Again, letting her mind work on its own, Yang found herself voicing her questions as she also asked in ASL.

Silently squealing by the blonde's progress, Neo gave small jumps in her spot as she cheered Yang a 'You're doing great!' before throwing her small frame against the taller blonde, locking their lips in a passionate kiss as small hands grope her lover's inviting curves.

The heated kiss ended as unexpectedly as it started, leaving the blonde a blush and heaving mess. Neo's smirk was back as she quickly, maybe more excited than before, gestured with eager and blunt fingers her next question.

"Am I invited where?!" Yang giggled as she saw Neo pointing at her skirt, but clearly meaning a different word, "Ha! There's a party in your pants and I am… Oh!"

Without another word from Neo, the blonde gasps when small hands eagerly took the hem of her school blouse and proceed to rip it open, a small body pushing her fiercely against the desk behind her.

"HEY!" Yang tried reaching for the falling buttons, only to find herself stopped by a much smaller yet strong hand on her shoulder, "I hope you know to sew those back! Imma-" the sentence was interrupted by a lick on her neck and a small bite on her collarbone.

Receiving no resistance from the blonde, Neo starts to suck Yang's neck, hands sliding up the back of the blonde's long legs, until her fingertips brushed the bottom of her panties. Yang felt herself get weak in the knees at the touch. In all her experience she had never felt anything so strong like this, Neo's touch was something else! As if reading the blonde's mind, the petite woman cupped the bottom of Yang's ass, pulling her to the edge of the desk and positioning herself in between her legs firmly. Attention, endless kisses and soft bites on the blonde's lips.

Letting out a moan when Neo found the particularly sensitive spot on her neck, wrapping her legs around the petite woman, trapping her there. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of Yang as she slipped her hands underneath the blonde's panties, teasing her without moving any further, just to pull away.

"Don't' you dare to stop!" Yang huffs breathlessly.

Pleased with her power over the blonde, Neo captured the blonde's lips once more and pushed the panties aside, sliding two fingers into her waiting wet entrance.

"Yes-" the blonde arched her back as she felt fingers push all the way into her.

Neo looked into the blonde's eyes as they filled with pure lust and ecstasy, pushing her fingers in and out of her, loving every little reaction she could get from her lover. Mismatched eyes never looked away from amethyst ones, unbeknown to herself, she muted a few words as her hands kept worshipping her blonde's body.

It was then when she saw it, brown and pink eyes were giving her the oddest look. It was something deep, filled with desire and passion along it, but she couldn't catch the full meaning of Neo's look.

"W-What, you what?" Breathlessly asked Yang, her hips erratically following Neo's pace.

Smiling softly, not a smirk, not a hint of tease on her face, Neo picked up her pace kissing her on the lips, moving her lips downwards, sucking on her collarbone as the blonde leaned back exposing more of her skin for her to devour.

She massaged her thumb against Yang's tight bundle of nerves, pushing her fingers in and out of her a little faster, the blonde slid her hands up underneath her shirt, nails running down Neo's back, causing an involuntary gasp to come out of her mouth.

Placing both hands on Neo's waist to balance as she pushed her hips following her lover's thrusting, Yang saw it again, the odd look on mismatched eyes and the muted soundless words. Unable to hold back, as a thumb circled her clit, eager fingers pushed against her sweet spot and a small hand pinched one of her breasts, she came undone. Neo gasped again, immediately silencing the wailing blonde with a kiss, pressing their bodies impossibly closer as she felt her lover froze as the orgasm hits her as she helped her to ride it out before letting her catch a breath.

…

The panting blonde's slouched figure collapsed against Neo's small frame. Apparently she didn't have any problem holding Yang against herself, all the contrary, she was kissing her softly and gently all the way up the blonde's jaw 'till she reached her lips, her small hand coming long blonde locks soothingly.

They parted slow, a dopey grin on Yang's face. Lazily, she opens her eyes when she felt a different type of kiss on her forehead, but before she could ask the door was suddenly opened, and a loud and worried gasp was heard.

Neo was still with a hand under her bra, clamped on her breast whilst the other was in-between her legs!

Scroll in her hand, typing on her device, Ruby froze in her place after yelling startled at the sight of her sister hugging her girlfriend. (criminal. Her criminal girlfriend, according to Blake).

"YANG!" Team RWBY's leader shouts, "Sis are you oka-"

She took a step closer to her sister, and her lover, just to be greeted by a soft, almost inaudible, moan. Her face turned red instantly as she watches Neo removing a hand away her sister's still covered breast. Yang couldn't help but whine when Neo hastily removed her hand from underneath her skirt.

Thank Dust the petite woman's figure blocked most the actions happening inside Yang's skirt!

"I left so you two could study in silence!" With her back turned to the couple, Ruby shivers, throwing her hands in the air in annoyance.

"Tell her we did what we did in silence… well, one of us did keep quiet." Grinning at the embarrassed teen, Neo kissed Yang's cheek, winked.

Taking the blonde's button less shirt, the petite woman says, "I'll fix this for you. Give it." She promises, taking the blonde's shirt, walking nonchalantly towards the window.

In silence, Neo took her umbrella from Yang's bunk bed, throws at the blonde a random shirt to wear and face her younger sister.

"Is it safe for me to turn around?" Hesitantly, Ruby asks.

Yang sighs, "Yeah. Sorry about that Rubes… uhm, what now, Neo?"

Taking her umbrella, the two toned woman moved towards the window, her eyes locked with Yang's eagerly gesturing with her hands.

Yang blushed nodding frantically whilst Ruby mumbled the few words she understood.

"That's to call… the F word again," the brunet snorts.

Moving towards Yang, Neo held her by the chin kissing her slowly, deeply and tenderly. Making the blonde smile during their goodbye kiss, she allowed herself to giggle. The sound of fingers snapping broke them apart.

"Holy crackers!" Ruby blushed furiously, "NEO! You shouldn't say those things in front of me!"

Grinning mischievously, Neo shrugged, not really caring Ruby's opinion. She blows another kiss to Yang and stepped outside the girl's room in silence.

"Okay," Yang cleared her throat awkwardly, "I am not sure what do you think she said, but I assure you sis-"

"She just said she wanted you to call her to f… again!"

'Heh, booty call.' Just in time, a scroll echoed announcing a message. It was Yang's.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Figures."

The grin on Yang face could practically illuminate the whole city.

A cryptic message with emoticons greeted the blonde. A kissing emoji next to a beating heart and the words 'can't' wait to c-u again' had the blonde's hear fluttering like never before. And it scares her!

"Are you okay sis?" Ruby asks, worried about the thoughtful scowl that erased her sister's former smile.

"I don't know Rubes… I don't know."

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Final note:_

 _If there's not too much to ask... can some of you, my dearest readers, leave a rvw? It really encourages me to keep updating!_


	8. Chapter 8

**ヽ(•‿•)ノ**

UPDATE!

 **Summary:**

 _Neo finally shows up and Roman gives her a piece of his mind. Mercury annoyed the mute girl to the point where they end up having a small fight._  
 _Roman keeps pressing for some Intel about her previous whereabouts._  
 _The criminal's chatt turned a bit more personal and Roman, by mistake, helps Neo to realize something new for her._

 **Notes:**

 _(More notes at the end)_

* * *

 **"Settling the Rage"**

 **By:** araniladin&LeylazinD

 **Chapter** **8**

...

"Well, well, well, look who has finally graced us with her presence," Roman called out as Neo entered the warehouse.

Emerald and Mercury looked up from their card game, Emerald having a much higher stack of chips. Mercury shot a cool look at Neo, eyes narrowed as she sauntered over to them. The small woman snorted at Mercury's slim winnings and walked past him to take a seat near Roman.

"So, Neo, what brings you our humble abode?" Roman said, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. "Has your lovely lady friend kicked you from her warm embrace?" He smirked around the cigar in his mouth.

"No, she just has a school trip and is out of town," Neo signed, sitting on the table next to Roman. "I came to see how you were all surviving without me."

"We thrive in this great city, like we always do."

Mercury snoted. "What, is she asking about our well being? Tell her to take her fake sympathy elsewhere."

"Why is Legboy upset now?" Neo signed.

"He is bored, Cinder has him and Emerald on the downlow after the last robbery went south," Roman signed back.

"Hey, not you too," Mercury said, walking over to them. He towered over Neo, crossing his arms over his chest. The armor covering his arms showed signs of recent use, and his boots were scuffed. Neo eyed that with suspicion, Mercury almost as immaculate as Roman when it came to his gear "I can barely stand the little mute girl routine from popsicle here, I know you can talk Roman, cause you do too much of it."

"I was just conversing with her about some secret intel that does not concern you," Roman said. "Now, how about you shoo while we plan what next to do."

"Mute girl routine?" Neo's fingers flicked angrily. "Can you tell him to fuck off?"

"Now, now Neo, our friend Mercury is just not the most aware person around." Roman moved his cane out of reach of Neo reflexively. He also doft his bowler, keeping it away from both of them. "He thinks you don't speak because it provides you a mysterious aura, not because of your past and the trauma it inflicted upon you."

"Yeah, no I've heard her speak, we all hear her when she spends the night with Cinder." At the card table, Emerald looked up at the mention of their leader's name, before realizing she had not yet returned. "I know it's an act, so how about you just drop it and speak like a real person."

"Roman, what parts of Legboy do we need to finish the mission?" She signed at Roman, but glared up at Mercury.

"Neo, how about-" Roman stood, too late to move between them as Mercury stepped up to loom over Neo.

"What was that, bitch? Come on, speak up. You disappear to fuck one of the students we are working against, and don't respond to any of our messages. What, can't hear us cause that dumb bimbo has her fat thighs wrapped too tightly around your small head?" He leaned over Neo, arms bracing against the table.

Sighing, Neo rocked back, brought her legs and kicked Mercury in the chest with both heels. He flew away from her, flipping over to land on his feet.

Neo jumped off the table, grabbing her parasol as she sauntered towards him. Mercury jumped at her, kicking at her head. She ducked.

His next kick missed her head by the barest of inches. Her parasol caught him in the stomach. Her kick hit him in the chest, and he stumbled.

They went back and forth, the parasol smacking against his chest, stomach, arms and legs, his blows landing just shy of her. His kicks seem to pass over her head, the woman just too short for him. Her flips and dodges put him on the back foot, never sure if it was a boot or that damn parasol coming for him.

The crack of metal on lace covered metal echoed through the warehouse. One of Mercury's stomp boomed with the added impact of dust. Neo stumbled.

Mercury's kick crashed into Neo, who shattered like glass. He spun, but the parasol cut his legs out from under him.

A boot pressed against Mercury's throat. He stared up past the patent white leather, the dark pants, the corset and white jacket to a mismatch set of eyes that promised to burn him were he laid.

Her fingers flicked at him, angry and stiff. He had no idea what she was saying, but Neo made her anger known. Mercury was also pretty sure he picked up a few more rude gesture.

"I'm not going to translate all that, Neo," Roman said, puffing on his cigar. "Although Mercury, I wouldn't ever insult Neo's choice in partners. She tends to be very violent about it." He wrapped an around Neo's shoulder and pulled her gently off Mercury. "I think he's learned his lesson. Let's finish our talk."

Her heel pressed sharply against his throat before stepping off and following Roman to the other side of the warehouse.

Mercury rubbed his throat and sulked at the table with Emerald, glaring at the retreating backs.

Out of sight of the other two, Roman kneeled down to look Neo in the eye. "So, Ice Cream, care to tell me what is actually going on? I was thinking about sending out a rescue party before you showed up."

"I'm just out enjoying myself, it's not like I'm that needed," Neo signed. "I'll be here for the big event, don't worry."

"I have no worry that you will be here for the big take, but I'm starting to worry about your commitment here. You've been with Blondie for almost three weeks now, and that is not like you."

Neo blinked, her fingers moving a bit slower. "What does that mean?"

"I mean that you tend to pick up and drop lovers like I do with cigars. Cinder was the longest I've ever seen you spend with anyone, and you still weaved in a few others in between time with her." Roman grinned. "Or have you been sleeping with more than just Blondie? That would be more like you."

"No, I have not slept with anyone else," Neo signed. "I haven't slept with anyone else…" Her lips twisted as that realization hit her. It's not like others hadn't flirted with her. The redhead who knew sign, the Fanus with the bunny ears and nice legs, or the chick with the sunglasses and beret. She was sure they all would have been down for a tumble in the sheets, and yet, Neo never gave any of them a time of day, not even with Yang gone and not likely to know.

"Oum save me, Neo, are you actually in love?" Roman laughed as he signed. "And here I thought you would be the one breaking all the hearts of lonely maidens as we moved across Remnant."

She shook her fist in his face, her fingers close to his face as she signed. "She's just really talented with that smart mouth of her's, plus she's really warm, and she's learning sign language. She's learning it faster than you." That last bit flicked out offensively. "I mean, she is like really good, Legboy wasn't lying about those-"

Roman closed his hands around hers and tilted his head forward. "Neo, come on, it's me. Lie to your girlfriend, lie to those simpletons out there, but don't try to bullshit me, I know you."

Neo flexed her fingers under his hand, stopped, and gently pulled them out of his grip. She flicked her fingers a few times, stopped, and started again before stopping again.

"Got to admit it to yourself first, I guess," Roman said. "What are your feelings?"

"Fuck off," Neo signed with one finger.

He laughed and stood. "Maybe you don't have the feelings you think you do? Do you see you two together after she finishes at that silly academy?"

"Do you have a plan once we're done with Cinder?" Neo countered.

"Touché, but I am a man of the moment, and-" he leaned against his cane and leaned forward "-we are talking about you and not me."

"I don't plan on stealing for the rest of my life," Neo said, fingers slow again.

"Do you plan on having two point five kids and living in a nice house with a picket fence?"

Neo opened her mouth in a quiet "Hah." "Blondie has no intention of doing that, why would I settle for it as well?"

"My dear Neo, are you suggesting you might go on the straight and narrow?"

A another few of the start and stops, before Neo signed out, "Would it be that bad? No more warehouses, no more running from the police."

"Cold nights out in the woods, far from the comforts of our wonderful civilization."

"She'd never let me be cold while I'm comfortable in her arms," Neo signed, not looking at Roman.

He reached into his jacket, pulled out a flask, drank a bit, and sprayed it away from both of them. "What?!" Roman wiped the tears from his eyes. "I can't believe you just said that."

She flipped him off again. "Who knows, maybe I'd be a good huntress. Their coursework seems pretty simple to me."

"Neo, hun you have it bad. I really do think you love this girl." He held out the flask to her take.

"I do not." She took a sip before handing it back.

"You feel something about her, more than you feel about anyone else." He sipped it again before putting it away.

"I don't feel the same way I feel about her as I do about you," Neo signed, smirking.

"I would hope not," Roman signed, sitting in front of her. "We've been through a lot, and we're family. Besides, you're not my type." He winked.

Neo rolled her eyes. "Just never tell me if you end up sleeping with Legboy."

"You know I prefer blondes, just like you." He reached out and grabbed her hands again. "Whatever you do, I got your back, just don't go silent on me like that again, got it?"

She nodded, and hugged him.

"Now, how about we go out tonight. I hear that Junior's having a party with some SDC people, and I need a new pair of shoes."

Neo snorted and nodded. "Sounds like fun."

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Final note:_

 _If there's not too much to ask... can some of you, my dearest readers, leave a rvw? It really encourages me to keep updating!_


End file.
